


Is this stockholm or lima syndrome?

by EvekiClival



Series: A Bounty Hunter and a Jedi [1]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Wars, Creepy sexual Tention, F/M, Star Wars - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 19:05:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4717109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvekiClival/pseuds/EvekiClival
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ahsoka's been kidnapped by Bane and is being held captive on his ship, but what does he want?<br/>This work can also be found on my Fanfiction.net account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Ahsoka, do you read me? Ahsoka!”

“I’m afraid she’s busy at de moment, Skywalker.”

“Bane. If you’ve hurt Ahsoka-”

“Don’t worry, she’s fine. For now.”

“What do you want?”

“I tink you already know.”

“You're not getting it, Bane.”

“Well, I guess your padawan will continue to be my guest. When you’re ready to make a deal, I’ll be in contact.”

“I will find you, Bane.”

“We’ll see.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You won’t get away with this sleemo. My master will find me.”

Cad Bane smiled and turned towards the togruta. “I wouldn’t count on dat, youngling.” He walked past her containment cell to the cockpit. Bane sat and plotted a course for Nar Shaddaa. If Skywalker wouldn’t give him the information, Bane could at least sell the girl as a slave. He could hear her trying to break out. Bane sighed and leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a long trip.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka threw herself against the cell door again, but it didn’t do anything. I can’t believe this happened again. She’d been waiting outside a cantina for her master. She dozed off and that was when Cad Bane took his chance. He’d knocked her out and the next thing Ahsoka knew, she was in this cell. “What does he want?” Ahsoka muttered.

“Don’t you worry about dat, missy.” Ahsoka spun around to see Bane leaning against the doorway. If he hadn’t spoken, she probably wouldn’t have noticed him; he just seemed to blend in. “I’d suggest gettin’ some shut eye, we’ve got a long way to go.”

“Where are we going?” Ahsoka asked as Cad Bane strolled through the main hold towards a food dispenser. He pulled out a bottle and popped the cap off on the corner of the dispenser. Ahsoka could smell the alcohol and she wrinkled her nose. Bane drank deeply and threw himself on one of the couches. Ahsoka watched him disdainfully as he drank. He didn't answer and Ahsoka just stared at him as he ignored her. 

A couple hours later, Bane was passed out on the couch, snoring rather peacefully. Ahsoka was sure he was out cold and had been working on a plan of escape. She could see her lightsabers on Bane’s belt. Using the force, she lifted them off his belt and floated them towards her cell. It was antagonizing to wait, knowing at each moment Bane could wake up. Once they were close enough, she ignited the sabers into the lock. The energy field dropped and Ahsoka ran to the cockpit to send out a distress signal. The only problem was that the cockpit was locked. She tried tech slicing the keypad, but to no avail; Bane had locked it down very tightly. “Damn it.” She muttered. As she looked closer at the pad she saw it needed a keycard. 'Which I bet is somewhere on Bane. Crap.'

Ahsoka crept back towards the main hold and poked her head around the corner; Bane was still asleep. Ahsoka took a deep breath and started to approach the bounty hunter. He wasn’t stirring much and Ahsoka took that as a good sign. He smelled of alcohol, smoke and something Ahsoka couldn’t recognize. She looked to see if the keycard was on his gauntlets; nothing. Maybe his belt. Ahsoka lifted part of Bane’s jacket out of the way to look for the card. While she was looking, Bane’s arms encircled her and pushed her onto him. Ahsoka bit back a yell; now would not be the time to wake him up. She tried to wiggle out of his arms, but he was strong even when asleep. 'Just great.' Ahsoka thought. She felt around his belt for the card. She was painfully aware of Bane’s hot breath on her face and his hands, which were starting to roam down into her pants. There! Her hand had found the card and unhooked it from his belt. Now, how to get out of this?

“If I’d known you’d wanted to cop a feel,” Bane said, opening his eyes, “I’d have let you out myself.”

Ahsoka glared at him as he smirked at her and took back the keycard. Before she could move, Bane cuffed her hands and dragged her back to the containment cell. He glared at the now broken lock and connected her restraints to a lock on the wall. With that, he took back her lightsabers and left the hold to go to the cockpit.


	2. Chapter 2

Bane was in the cockpit, feet on the consoles, hands behind his head, and a cigaret in the teeth. He was contemplating his current job. The Separatists wanted information; information on the Jedi, senators, army movements, anything Bane could get his hands on. He’d be rewarded for each bit of information he retrieved. Soon after he’d taken the job, the Jedi had caught wind of it, and started a manhunt for him. He pulled out his cigaret and blew smoke rings into the air. At least they knew he was a real threat.

“Bane!” the bounty hunter ignored the shout. “Bane! I need to pee.” The duro sighed and walked back into the main hold. Ahsoka was still cuffed to the wall and Bane could see she was planning something. He smirked and kicked a can over to her.

“Dere you go.” and he turned to leave.

“Wait.” 

Bane didn’t turn around. He growled, “Wha-” and then the can hit him in the back of the head. He spun around to see her smiling.

“Oops.”

He stalked over to her, staying just out of reach. “Listen youngling,” He hissed. “I don’t have a problem t'rowing you out de airlock. De only reason I haven’t is because you’re worth more alive.” Ahsoka was silent and Cad Bane turned to leave.

Ahsoka let out a deep breath once he was gone. 'I need to get off this ship.'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bane threw his duster and hat on the ground and fell onto his bunk. He closed his eyes, planning on taking a quick nap to reenergize himself.

It ended up being longer and deeper than he’d planned. He dreamed every cowboy’s dream; booze and girls. Girls in metal bikinis brought him strong drinks, lounged against him and danced in front of him. 'I could git used to dis,' He thought. New girls came in to dance for him. The girl in the middle of the group, a young togruta, caught his attention. She was small on top and awkward in her uniform. Bane smirked as his eyes went up and down her body. She may not have had huge boobs, but the way she swayed those hips, well, he’d take her to bed, and he almost got his wish. The girl cuddled next to him, looking up with big blue eyes. He was just about to kiss her when he woke up to a crash and someone cursing. 

He reacted quickly, but smoothly, well aware it could be a trap. His hands went to his belt. First to his blaster then to his keycard. The card was gone. ‘Shit. Dat girl’s smart, I’ll give her dat.’ He looked out to the hall and saw the open cockpit with a frantic togruta working on the panels. His slow, quiet approach went unnoticed for a moment, but soon Ahsoka spun around, saw him and slammed the door controls. He grimaced, heading for his secret key, behind his stock of beer. Picking it up, Bane went back to the cockpit. Setting his blaster for stun, he swiped the card and stepped in. “Don’t cha think it’s a little rude ta steal?”    
Ahsoka threw herself at him, knocking the wind out of him and grabbing her lightsabers off his belt. With blades in hand, she jumped away and ran down the hall. ‘Now why?’ Bane scrambled up from the ground and looked at the Cockpit consoles. They were beeping, ready to launch into hyperdrive-

-straight into a sun. 

“Shit.” And Bane ran after Ahsoka. He was able to catch the escape pod before it disengaged from the ship. His crimson eyes narrowed as his ship disappeared. “You’re gonna pay for dat.” He hissed as he turned around.

Ahsoka’s lightsaber was pointed right at his throat. “Don’t move.”

Bane sneered. “You really tink I’m scared of you, missy?”

“No. I think you’re too cocky.” Too fast for Bane to react, Ahsoka pulled Bane forward with the Force and slammed his head into her knee, knocking him out cold.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There he was, lying on the floor. All she had to do was stab him in the chest and she’d never have to worry about him again. ‘Would a Jedi kill an unarmed opponent, even if they were someone like him?’ she wondered.

Ahsoka shook her head and turned back to the consoles, plotting a course for the nearest planet.


	3. Chapter 3

Unfortunately, the nearest planet was a water world. The pod’s systems were so basic they couldn’t even tell Ahsoka where she was landing. ‘Great. Way to keep your tech up to date Bane.’

As they entered the atmosphere, Ahsoka spotted some sort of settlement sitting on the glittering sea. She jerked the controls to guide the pod into a glide towards what looked like an old docking bay and strapped herself in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The jerking of the pod woke Bane. He shook his head and glanced out the viewport at the vast, unending sea. The pod was in an extremely shallow dive so at least they weren’t going to sink immediately. The splashdown was going to be hard and fast, though. He jumped up quietly and strapped himself into the nearest chair. The buckles clicked and Ahsoka spun around. “How-“

“Just land dis ting.” Bane snapped. “We can finish our fight later.”

“It was finished,” Ahsoka muttered.

Bane snarled but said nothing. He had to admit, he’d been cocky and that let her take him out easily. 

The city was close now and Ahsoka was aiming for the smallest of the docks. Bane knew better than to distract a pilot when they were trying a stunt like this, but, ‘Damn. Dis girl is crazy.’ He grabbed his harness and braced himself right before impact.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The crash wasn’t as bad as it could have been, but the pod was trashed and both occupants were heavily dazed.

Ahsoka was the first to recover, and she knew she was going to have a tough time getting out. The viewport was cracked, shattered and buried in the wall, which meant Ahsoka had no idea what was outside. She unharnessed herself and hit the airlock release. She heard Bane moving behind her, but when she spun around to she what he was doing, his attention was focused on the door, not her. His blaster was in his hand and he was scanning the docking bay. “Looks clear, let’s go,” he growled.

“What?” ‘When did we suddenly become friends?’

“We need to get away from da crash before anyone shows up to scavenge.”

“I’m not going anywhere with you.”

Bane looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. “Fine. I’m not gettin’ paid enough to keep ya alive. Do what chu want.” And he left.

‘Well, that was easy.’ she thought. Part of her was also saying, ‘Too easy. All I had to do was crash his ship into a sun.’ She turned back to the console and tried to get a distress call working.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bane hadn’t gone far from the pod. He knew what planet they had landed on and it wouldn’t be long before an army of smugglers would be here and all he had to do was wait for them to capture the youngling and “provide” him with a new ship. He couldn’t help smirking as he heard footsteps approaching.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry to everyone! I know I haven't updated this in forever, and I apologize for that. I kind of got writers block for EVERYTHING for a semester and it was super depressing. Classes are a lot harder to stay awake in when I'm not writing fiction of some sort. I'm going to start working on this more and hopefully *Fingers crossed* I will start updating this on a biweekly or Monthly bases. I hope you all enjoy this though.

“Work damnit!” Ahsoka yelled at the console, giving it a sharp kick as well. The console responded by powering down completely. She sighed exasperatedly but didn’t have time to worry about it. The sound of footsteps hit Ahsoka’s ears. Her sabers were in her hands in a moment, and she was at the door of the pod, waiting for an enemy to show themselves. One of the docking bay doors opened and a motley of different aliens poured through the door and took multiple positions around the pod.

“Drop you weapons and come out slowly!” One of them yelled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Come out slowly!”

There was no way Ahsoka could make it out of this, Bane assured himself. All he had to do was keep quiet and hidden and these smugglers would do the rest.

Bane watched as the smugglers closed in on the pod, all of their blasters trained on the youngling. He hadn’t heard the distinct sound of lightsabers igniting yet, so he assumed she was trying to hide what she was.

“I said out!” the smuggler yelled again. The youngling complied and walked calmly out of the pod with her hands behind her head. Two smugglers quickly and roughly handcuffed her and marched her out of the bay. 

“You three!” It looked like the leader of the group, “Search the pod for anything useful, then check around to see if anyone is lurking,” Uh oh. “If anyone else was on that ship, I want to know about them,”

Bane slunk back farther into the shadows and started searching for a way out. There, about twenty feet to his right was a tiny vent, maybe big enough for him to squeeze his shoulders through. Maybe. ‘Better than gettin’ caught.’ The vent grate was damaged and popped off easily. “Hey, look what I found,” Bane glanced back at the smugglers. One was showing off one of Ahsoka’s lightsabers. “Looks like she’s a Jedi,”

“I heard the Separatists will pay good money for one,”

“I’ll let the boss know. You two check around,”

Bane shimmied feet first into the vent, putting the grate back in place. He went back far enough to be hidden and still get out. A light shone back towards him, and Bane stopped breathing momentarily.

“Nothing over here!”

“Here either,”

“Alright, let’s head back to base then. Hey, we may even get a bonus for this lightsaber,” The three laughed as they left the bay, and Bane waited before leaving his spot. They only found one saber. That probably meant the other was still in the escape pod. He shimmied out of the vent and crept back towards the pod. 

Most of his stashes were gone: food, water, weapons and med kits. The only thing not touched was his stash of Spice, hidden in and around the control systems. There was an extra prize there as well, Ahsoka’s other lightsaber. Bane weighed it in his hand for a moment. The design mimicked her attitude, simple, focused, sturdy and young. Bane had to admit it was odd that he attributed an age to a weapon, but something about is was. He clipped the hilt onto his belt before creeping out of the pod and started his search for the smuggler's hideout.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka was getting real sick of being in jail cells. The smugglers shoved her into one cell and locked it behind her. The station as a whole was rusting a decrepit, like the inhabitants of this planet had left this place decades ago to return to the sea. ‘Wonder where I’d be if I’d followed Bane?’ she wondered. ‘Probably not in a cell,’ It’d probably been his plan though that she would stay behind, she realized. If nobody had been in the pod, they would have been searching extra hard for them, but with Ahsoka in a cell, Bane could roam freely with no one actively trying to find him. She had to give him that, he was smart.

The cell around her was sparsely furnished. A bed, a sink, and a toilet were all she had around her. The bed looked comfortable enough, especially since she’d spent the last two nights sleeping standing up since Bane had cuffed her to the wall, but she had to work on a way out of here. She hopped over her cuffed hands to bring them in front, closed her eyes, and focused, feeling for any weak points in the walls or the bars. Unfortunately, the cells were much more structurally sound than the rest of the station. “Crap,”

“You, out!” Someone ordered from behind her. Ashoka turned to see two smugglers there. “The Boss wants to see you,”

Ahsoka complied begrudgingly. she didn’t have a way out yet and it was pointless to get shot now. They marched her through the corridors and she started making a mental map. She would glance down cross hallways to see where the hanger was or some other landmark. As she scanned, she thought she a flash of blue in the darkness. It would have been easy to brush it off as nothing, but she could feel something dark lurking back there. It had to be Bane. She didn’t have much time to worry about him since she was now in the center of the hideout and a massive selkath was making her way across the room.

“So this is the Jedi?”

Ahsoka cursed in her head. 

“This was the survivor we found. She tried to hide this in the pod. my team found it while they were searching for supplies,” One of the smugglers answered. He passed one of Ahsoka’s lightsabers to the selkath. ‘Then they didn’t find the other,’ Ahsoka sighed in her head. “They suggested we try and sell her to the Separatists,”

“And have them kill us all?” The selkath scoffed. “Better off selling this thing,” she tossed the hilt back and forth between her hands “And then we can sell her off to some slaver. One of the hutts might want her, she’s young enough,”

A chill ran down Ahsoka’s spine. She needed to get out of here now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this! And I'll really try to keep a schedule for this now.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bane be stealing, and Ahsoka's still stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? I didn't leave you all hanging for months this time? WHAT? I wasn't going to post this till next week, but I got excited. I think as I go here it will probably be a bi-weekly schedule, but enjoy weekly updates while they last. Don't worry. More will start happening between these two next chapter.

The Station was crawling with smugglers, which made it hard for Bane to map it out. Four different groups had nearly caught him, and the last one had forced him to hide in a hole which was full of water. His clothes were soaked, and his boots now squelched with every step but he still had a lot of ground to cover. 

Suddenly he heard footsteps up ahead and ducked behind some crates just as two smugglers and a togruta in handcuffs passed by. There was no way that there were two togrutas imprisoned here so Bane felt safe in assuming that that was Ashoka. He locked eyes with her for a moment before she did a small double take, searching the darkness for where he was hiding. ‘Might as well follow dem,’ He thought, sliding up the corridor and pursuing the smugglers and padawan.

They entered what looked like the main hold for the smugglers. Bane slipped in just as the doors closed and crouched behind some stolen cargo, listening to the exchange about Ahsoka. He didn’t have time to waste in getting both of them off planet; she was his ticket to a high bounty and he’d be damned if these smugglers sold her to some low paying, scum slaver for only a fraction of what she was worth. 

The selkath clipped the hilt to her belt before ordering her underlings to take Ahsoka back to the brig. They passed by Bane’s hiding spot, and again, only Ahsoka saw him. Her eyes were on fire with rage and he just smirked back, lifting one slender finger to his lips. The selkath barked a few more orders before exiting on the far side of the room. Bane assumed that he’d need more than one code to snag a ship and the most likely place for those to be was wherever the boss’s quarters were, and that would be wherever that selkath was headed. Bane scanned the length of the cargo hold and groaned. This would require a lot stealth.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

‘How the hell didn’t they see him?’ Ahsoka raged as she was lead back to her cell. He was hiding behind a fucking box, not that hard to see. Plus the fact that he was slinking around so close to her and not getting caught pissed her off even more. And the way he taunted her! Why didn’t she scream when he’d told her to be silent? It’s not like her life could have gotten any worse. And why had her gut twisted at his smirk and signal? She brushed it off as anger, but it didn’t feel right.

The smugglers shoved her back into the cell and one tried to trip her. Since they already knew she was a Jedi, she leapt over the smuggler's foot, avoiding face planting. He glowered at her as he slammed the cell door closed. “Stay here are guard her. I’ll send Chryne back to help you. Don’t talk to her and don’t look at her. Jedi can do some fucking weird stuff to your head,”

“Yeah, yeah. I’ll be fine. Go get some sleep, you look dead,”

“I will. Come get me when you're off duty,”

Ahsoka listened to this exchange with little interest, choosing instead to sit on the ground and start meditating. Her mind went to the lock on the cell door. Might as well try to unlock it, nothing else was going to happen until she was out.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

‘Damnit,’ Bane thought as he stopped himself from running from his spot. He was about to make a break for the door, but another group came through right before that. His red eyes glinted from the shadows, waiting. The group past. ‘Now or never,’ Bane scurried to the door and into what seemed like crew quarters. 

The crew quarters’ hallways were empty, which made it easy and fast to find the boss’s room. Bane made to listen at the door and barely jumped back in time as the door whooshed open. As the selkath woman stepped out, Bane slipped through the door. It closed and Bane heard rereading steps. ‘Perfect,’

He took in the room, which could only be described as sparsely fancy. The walls, bed and even the floor were falling apart and rusting. This was juxtaposed by the rich, plush accessories; wall hangings, statues, and even the bedding. The only thing that stood out was the line of safes on the back wall. Bane grinned. He loved a challenge.

Twenty minutes later, all five were open. It had been simple once he’d figured out they all had the same code. He grabbed a lose bag and stuffed it with credits, some crystals, and other luxuries. ‘Now, if I were a datapad where would I be?’ He spotted one by the bed and grinned. He opened it found not only door codes, but a map of the station. It looked like the hangar was only three halls down and the brig was just beyond that. He nodded and tucked in his pocket. As he turned to leave, his foot tapped something under the bed. Bane bent down and found another safe. ‘More? Must be de good stuff.’ He tossed the bag aside and pulled out the smaller safe. Even though its stature didn’t stand up to the other safes, this one was made of denser metal and the lock was more complex. ‘Probably not de same but…’ Bane typed in the code backwards and the lock flashed green before giving a click. Bane’s grin widened as he lifted the lid, but fell when he was most of the things held only sentimental value. He picked up the only thing that didn’t before kicking the safe back under the bed, Ahsoka’s other lightsaber.

After he tucked that next to its twin on his belt, Bane grabbed his goodies and started for the hangar. On his way, he ran into no one. Surprising since he had heard quite a few people in the rooms, but they sounded. . . preoccupied. Unwanted, Bane thought about how long it’s been since he’s been preoccupied like that. ‘No, now’s not de time. But once I get to Nar Shaddaa~’

He passed the hangar because he knew the second he stepped in there, there’s be blaster bolts everywhere. So he continued to the brig. It was a hallway, blocked by a guard at either end. Both had heavy rifles but were dozing. ‘Too easy,’ His hands shot out from the shadows, covering the unsuspecting guy’s mouth and yanking him back. Once they were both concealed in the dark, Bane snapped his neck and he went limp. Bane dropped the body, took the gun, and stepped into the middle of the hall. The other guard hadn’t seen him yet, and Bane wanted a little fun. He shouldered the gun and gave a sharp whistle. The other guard’s head shot up quickly and has they made to yell at him, Bane loosed a shot into his head. 

With both guards down, Bane strolled down the hall, looking for Ahsoka’s cell. There she was. Sitting on the floor with her back to the door. “Ready ta get out of here sweetheart?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it. I've got the next one in the works, and I'm planning on releasing it next week, but I don't know if I will because of school stuff, But I defiantly will in two weeks.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, some of you may have noticed I changed the rating on this, and that's because it is going to get more explicit than I had originally thought when I started this. I just wanted to give people a heads up. Hope you all enjoy!

“Ready ta get out of here sweetheart?”

Ahsoka’s eyes snapped open and an involuntary shiver went through her shoulders. She turned. There was Bane, leaning agains† the bars, smirking down at her. It just so happened that he was leaning on the door which Ahsoka had just finished unlocking. She shoved the door open with the Force. Bane stumbled back and his smirk melted into a snarl. “Yeah,” Ahsoka answered as she stood. I’ll take those back,” She pointed to her sabers. BAne’s free hand went to them and his smirk returned.

“I tink I’ll hold on to dem for now,”

Ahsoka considered pulling them off his belt but froze as he pointed the rifle at her. The shot fired and Ahsoka’s eyes shut closed, thinking he’d killed her. “Let’s go,” He growled. Ahsoka opened her eyes to find the handcuffs broken and herself unharmed. “De Hangar’s nearby. Once we’re on a ship, get to de turret. Got it?”

“You want my help?”

“I don’t care,” he shrugged. “Just thought you might want ta get out of here.”

Ahsoka was shocked. He was the last person she’d expected help from. “Fine. But I want a weapon.”

Bane snorted. “So you can shoot me in de back? No. I’ve seen chu handle ‘urself wit’out. Let’s go.” Bane turned to go and Ahsoka reluctantly followed. When they reached the door, Bane pulled out a datapad and started looking for something. He found it and showed her a picture of a cornelian freighter named the Ashen Head. “Head for dis one. I’ll cover ya.”

Ahsoka nodded and Bane plugged in the door code. When the door opened it revealed three guards. They turned to look and Bane shot them as Ahsoka ran out from behind him. That was enough to set off the alarms and more smugglers ran in. As Ahsoka ran up the cargo ramp, One smuggler got a lucky shot that grazed her side, melting the surface layer of flesh and causing her to hiss in pain. She pushed on and ran through the halls, searching for the turret. She found it quickly and opened fire on the new smugglers coming in. As she continued her barrage, a voice came over the ship's intercom. “Blast de other ships.” Ahsoka did, but she hated following Bane’s orders.

As the ship took off and glided out of the hangar bay, that section of the station exploded. Ahsoka grinned, taking a moment to appreciate her work before grimacing, remembering she was back where she’d started, stuck with a bounty hunter.

As the ship broke the atmosphere of the planet, Ahsoka crept out of the turret and towards the cockpit. Bane hadn’t locked the door this time and he was preoccupied with the hyperdrive. She crept closer and right as she was about to strike, Bane spun around and punched her side where the blaster had hit. Ahsoka crumpled at his feet, moaning in pain. Bane finished with the hyper drive and as the stars blurred, he picked her up and carried her to the med bay.

He set her on the exam table, much more gently than Ahsoka would have expected. She watched as he dug around and found stuff to patch her up. “I can take-“ before she could finish, Bane grabbed the singed edges of her shirt and ripped it back, exposing the wound. She felt cool air pass over her stomach and his hand brushed the underside of her breast. Without thinking, she slapped his hand away and scrambled back putting the table between them.

Bane looked confused for a moment but as he searched her face he realized what had happened. A dark chuckle free out of him. “If I’d wanted chu,” he purred as he slid over the table and pinned her there. “you wouldn’t have any shirt left on,” The low murmur in her ear and his close proximity disgusted her, but that warm feeling she’d had when he smirked came back. He stepped back and looked down at her. “Now sit. Not de first time I’ve taken care of a blaster shot. It’s shit to fix ‘urself.”

“I can do it.”

“Sit.” Bane glared down at her until she complied. “This’ll sting.

It did. Ahsoka hissed, but it changed into a sigh as a painkiller kicked in. His hands moved deftly and gently over her skin, sending goose bumps down her arms. ‘This is new,’ She thought, not at all comfortable with how she didn’t want him to stop.

“Dere. Dat should work,” he said, looked at his handy work. Ahsoka did too and was surprised by how clean and professional it looked. Without another word, Bane left, locking Ahsoka in the med bay.

With a moment alone to think, Ahsoka’s mind went back to the gut feeling she’d just experienced. It came back instantly and this time her legs instinctively closed. ‘What is going on?’ Ahsoka thought. She realized that she didn’t hate this feeling at all.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bane went back to the cockpit and locked the door before collapsing into the pilot's chair. He could tell that Ahsoka had been aroused when he’d pinned her and while he was touching her. He’d be lying to himself if he said he wasn’t attracted to her. Her face had an odd mix of world experience and innocence and Bane wanted to see where that innocence ended. She was also the youngest person he’d fought who could beat him. Her skin had been so smooth, and Bane grinned as he remembered how she’d shivered under his touch. ‘No!’ He chided himself. ‘Don’t even tink about it, Bane,’

It’d be hours before they entered Hutt space, so that was easier said than done. ‘Might as well get some food,’ He started exploring the ship, finding the storage hold which had ten crates of contraband, the crew quarters, and finally the main hold with food replicator and holo table. Bane punched in an order on the replicator and seconds later his meal popped out. He carried it to the table and booted it up, seeing what games it had. He ate in silence as he played a computer in Pazaak.

About an hour later, Bane made another meal and entered the med bay. “Tot chu might-“

“Get out!”

Bane’s brain froze as he looked at the togruta, but his body quickly back out. Just when he’d finally calmed himself down, he had to go and see her topless. “Look, I brought chu something to eat,”

“Ok, you can come in.”

Bane opened the door again and this time Ahsoka had a loose white medical shirt on. Bane’s eyes dropped to her discard shirt-damn! he needed to get laid. “Come on,” and he turned quickly, headed towards the crew quarters. She followed and he shoved the meal into her hand and her into the room before locking the door.

Maybe some sleep would help him get his mind off this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka sunk onto one of the bunks, food hanging limply from her hands. He’d seen her naked! Her face was burning, but at the same time, it felt exhilarating, one of these forbidden things. Something soft stirred in her chest too. He’d thought she was hungry and brought her food. Not that he hadn’t fed her on his ship, but it had been just enough to keep her alive. This was a full meal and pretty good she thought as she dug in.

‘No. He’s Cad Bane. He’s killed countless people, kidnapped future younglings, and stolen from the archives. I won’t be thankful or’ her hand clenched around her stomach, ‘anything else.’ But she couldn’t ignore he had saved her. She would still be in that smuggler's hideout without him, and this room was an improvement to the last two cells she’d been in and the med bay.

She set her plate on the ground and rolled onto her side. Sleep would help.

It didn’t. Her dreams were full of gentle hands and deep crimson eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed it. Some slight NSFW stuff at the beginning of the next chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a little late, got sidetracked with school and life in general. Hope you all enjoy this, slightly NSFW to start this out.

Ahsoka lay on the bed, arms above her head. She wasn’t tied in any way, but she was frozen in place. Before she could figure out what was happening, Bane appeared out of the darkness, his shirt gone and his pants unbuckled. “Wha-“ Ahsoka felt dazed and it got worse when Bane knelt on the end of the bed and bent over her. With alarm, Ahsoka realized she was completely naked. She could feel his hot breath on her stomach. She peeped in surprise as his tongue raked up to her breast. She looked down at him to see his burning eyes boring into hers as his tongue wrapped around her nipple, causing her to gasp. Now he was hovering over her face, sliding his pants from his hips and-

Ahsoka’s eyes flew open and she sat up so fast she hit her head on the bunk above her. She sat for a minute, panting and sorting out where she was. ‘Just a dream. Just a dream.’ She comforted herself. ‘I’ve got to get out of here.’

A knock disturbed her thoughts. “I’m coming in,” Bane growled. Ahsoka stood as he entered the room and leaned against the door. “Tot chu might like to know, your master still refuses to pay,”

“So what are you going to do?”

“He’s got a standard week left. After dat, I’m selling you to the highest bidder,” He tossed a communicator to her. “See if chu can talk some sense into him,”

“Master?”

“Ahsoka! Where are you?” Anakin's tiny hologram figure looked concerned and angry.

“I don’t know. Probably the Outer Rim. He says he’s going to sell me in a standard week if you don’t get him the information. Master,” Her voice broke, “Please get me out.”

“I’ll find you Snips. Just hold tight.”

Ahsoka hadn’t noticed Bane’s approach until he snatched the communicator from her hand. She jumped back out of his reach and he raised an eyebrow before turning and leaving the room, relocking it. ‘I need to get out now.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bane left the ship. He’d lost more that just his ship. He’d also lost his duster, every weapon he didn’t have on his person and, most importantly, his hat. With a pouch full of stolen credits, it wasn’t hard to find what he needed and he still had plenty of credits left. On his way back to the docking bay, he passed a cantina that looked like just the kind of cheap he was looking for.

It was dark and loud, two twi’leks dancing on the far side of the room, a devaronian bartender and plenty of other seedy aliens roaming around. “Shots. Keep ‘em comin’.” the devaronian nodded as Bane tossed a pile of credits on the counter. Seven shots later, Bane tossed more credits and three more shots appeared. He downed them and the world was now pleasantly fuzzy.

A hand drew itself over his shoulders and a female togruta leaned against the bar, staring at him with hooded eyes. “You looking for a good time cowboy?” She purred.

Bane slapped enough credits for a final shot, downed it, and followed the woman to a back room. Once the door closed, she took his hat off and started kissing him passionately. Bane wished he could have remembered more, but he blacked out after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bane woke up, draped only in a cheap sheet and an arm. He grinned to himself. This was just what he needed. “Morning sunshine,” the togruta woman yawned. “Have a good night?” She winked.

“Probably. Can’t remember most of it,” He stood and started collecting his strew clothes.

“Getting over a bad break up or something?” She asked.

“What?”

“Wow, you were sloshed. You were moaning some girls name the whole time I was riding you. Ahsoka must have been something,”

Bane cursed silently but kept dressing. “Not a girlfriend.”

“Must be someone you want bad then~ If you even want to dream about her again, I’m here.”

Bane grunted and tossed her the rest of his credits.

As he left the cantina, the dim natural light of the planet saved him from the worst of a splitting hangover. The sounds and crashes of the city made up for it, though. He was so occupied with the pain, he almost missed a fight down an alley near the docking bay. It wasn’t the first time he’d been to Nar Shaddaa, and it certainly wasn’t the first alleyway murder he’d ignored. Still, he glanced down at the three figures two trying to drag away a weakly struggling togruta in a white shirt. Bane drew his pistol and shot both of them in the head. He stalked over to where Ahsoka was writing like a half-dead worm, eyes glazing over and a needle stuck in her arm.

“Idiot,” He muttered as he scooped her up in his arm and carried her back to the ship.

“N-no. Please,” She whispered in a daze.

“ ‘ur fine,” he growled. “ ’s just me.”

“Bane?” Her hand tightened on his shirt. “Thank you,”

Bane was caught off guard by that, so much so, he missed the running steps behind him. A blaster shot grazed his arm and he dropped Ahsoka. He dove behind cover and dragged her back with him.

His arm was throbbing in pain, but he could still kill these thugs. His boot rockets flared to life and he rocketed above his cover, firing bursts at the group, about ten strong. They had some crack shots though and three grazed him, while one got a shot that went through his thigh. As a final move, he rained fire from his wrist gauntlet. Their charred husks were all that was left. As Bane landed, his injured leg buckled under him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka was starting to come to, the drug in her system wearing off. Master Plo had taught her an old meditation technique last time they were both on Coruscant. She was very grateful for it now.

She picked herself up and Saw Bane trying to do the same, only he had a hole in his leg now. ‘I could run now,’

Bane seemed to read her mind and pointed a gun at her head. “Ship.” He panted. “Now.”

“You can’t stop me,” She boasted. Bane fired. The shot passed so close to her head, the heat seared her skin.

“Now.” She reluctantly lead the way back. “Med bay,” Bane grunted. She opened it and he relocked it, trapping her inside with him. He shed his hat, duster, holsters and shirt quickly. Ahsoka’s dream came back vividly and she backed up quickly. His chest had more scars than she’d imagined. A deep one running down the center of his chest was the most prominent and caught her attention.

He was leaning heavily against the exam table, med supplies in front of him. He started haphazardly slapping painkillers over his wounds and, with the same care, applied bandages. ‘This is nothing like he did for me,’ She thought. “Those are going to scar,”

“Does it look like I care?” He growled.

“Here.” She peeled off one of the bandages already sticky with ooze from his burn. She got a clean one and applied it carefully after spreading an ointment over the burn.

“Chu must still be drugged if you're helpin’ me,” he chuckled.

Why was she helping him? She said it wasn’t because she wanted to know what his scars felt like, but her gut was saying otherwise. “You helped me, I’m just returning the favor. Don’t read into it.” She finished wit the wounds on his upper torso and glanced at his leg. “That’ll need stitches. Sit, I can get it.”

“Kid-“ Bane sounded alarmed.

Ahsoka was already digging around for a needle. “It’s fine. This’ll be easier than you doing it.”

“Alright~” As she searched for a needle, she heard Bane moving behind her. ‘Probably just sitting down,’ When she turned around, needle in hand, Bane was pants-less, legs open wide, inviting, and smirking again. He didn’t even have underwear on. “Sure you still want to take care of it?” He purred.

‘No.’ she thought as she looked away from his crotch. “Seriously?”

“This can’t be the first time chu’ve seen commando.”

“You’re a perv.” She retorted as she stabbed into his leg.

There was some satisfaction in the fact his teeth clenched and his hand tightened, but his smirk didn’t fall. “Some woman call dat confidence.”

“I call it disgusting.” Her gut tightened. ‘Liar!’ it screamed.

Bane leaned forward, his large eyes searching her face. Ahsoka ignored him. “Do ya really?”

“What?” Her face felt warm, but she still refused to look at his face.

His hand shot out and grabbed her chin, forcing her to look him in the eyes. Her stomach dropped and her eyes widened. “Chu don’t seem disgusted now.”

Silence hung between them and she could feel the minuscule space between their faces. Bane broke that tiny tension, moving closer and, in panic, Ahsoka stabbed him in the leg with the needle. He immediately let go of her and yanked the needle out. “Oops,” Ahsoka shrugged, trying to play it off. 

She finished sewing him up and stood as Bane said “Tanks.”

“You thanking me? That’s a shock.”

“Chu did it first.” he said, pulling his pants back on.

“Did not,”

Bane smirked again. ‘Does he ever stop?’ she thought. “You said a lot while you were drugged.” He picked up the rest of his clothes and left Ahsoka worrying about what exactly she’d said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you all in two weeks for the next chapter!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More drama? More dreams? Yes please!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO! I'm back! I'm really sorry to everyone for not keeping to a schedule, but the end of the semester hit hard and I've been getting back into the swing of being home. Now that's all settled, I should be returning to my normal schedule, one chapter every two weeks. Hope you all enjoy, and I'm going to try and stay on top of this over the summer, I promise.

The next day, Bane found Ahsoka asleep on the exam table. When Bane popped in to leave food for her, She was curled up, back to the door, twitching slightly. As he turned to leave she started to whimper and moan. ‘Must be a nightmare,’ he thought.

As he opened the door, Ahsoka moaned, “Bane.” He froze, not quite sure how to process what he’d just heard. She writhed on the table, and Bane was just about to wake her up when she jolted up with a yelp, causing Bane to panic and hurry through the door, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar.

There wasn’t much to do, unfortunately. Bane couldn’t leave the ship without risking Ahsoka escaping and he hadn’t really prepared to be stuck on a ship. ‘Might as well check what’s in de hold,’ he thought.

That’s when he started to worry about the ship he’d stolen. While there were a couple crates of weapons, the majority had spice, and high-quality stuff too. Bane could let Ahsoka go and make quadruple what the Separatists were offering. It was tempting, no risk of jail again, but with stuff this good, the smugglers would want it back.

His thoughts were interrupted by a banging. He thought it was Ahsoka at first, but it wasn’t coming from the med bay. It was coming from the cargo ramp door. Bane opened it to see a mon calamari and a quarren waiting there. “You have the shipment?” the mon claimri asked.

‘Must work with the selkath,’ Bane thought. “Yeah, back here.”

“Got off planet just in time huh?” the mon calamari asked jovially.

“What?” Bane asked, playing dumb.

“The entire hangar exploded. Chryn said it was some Jedi and an accomplice who stole her ship.”

‘They know.’ Bane thought. “Must have missed it.”

“You look new, too.” As Bane lead the mon calamari to the storage hold, the quarren split off to a different part of the ship. All Bane was hoping for was that Ahsoka would be silent.

They reached the hold and the mon calamari started examining the weapons. “I just signed on,” Bane told him.

“How’d you get this ship then? Chryn doesn’t like sending her ship out on jobs.”

‘Shit.’ Bane’s mind was running a mile a minute.

“Let go sleemo!”

‘Double shit.’

~~~~~~~~~~~~

After another uncomfortable dream, the last person Ahsoka wanted to see slinking out of the med bay was Bane. At least he left and there was food. ‘Just keeping me alive I guess.’ She ate in silence, thinking about her dream.

She had been kneeling in front of him, having just finished the stitches on his leg. “You don’t tink I’m disgusting,” he whispered. Ahsoka couldn’t move and Bane kissed her. His tongue wrapped around hers as he stood, picking her up and placing her on the table. Her body still refused to respond or push him away as he eased her back and straddled her hips. His body heat warmed her gut and she was finally able to move, except it was only her hips and they jerked up into Bane’s. She felt the smirk on his lips. “Bane,” she pleaded. That’s when she woke up and saw the bastard running away.

After her small meal, Ahsoka wasn’t sure what to do. As far as she knew Bane wasn’t going to come back until her next meal. The first-aid kit was still open and in disarray. ‘Might as well fix that,’ she thought, going through to find out what needed to be restocked.

A banging interrupted her thoughts. Bane didn’t immediately answer it and she ignored it as well, continuing to take inventory. Between both of them, they had used half of the bandages they had.

Ahsoka packed everything away again and the door opened behind her. She didn’t have to turn around to know it wasn’t Bane. The assailant lunged at her as she ducked under his arm and ran at the door. A clammy hand grabbed her leg, tripping her, making it easy for another hand to grab her back lukka. The attacker tightened his grip on it and Ahsoka stopped fighting as he pulled her up and marched her through the ship halls. “Let go sleemo!” she yelled, trying to throw him off without damaging her sensitive headtail. She did manage to flip him over her should but that didn’t break his grip and he pulled her down with him.

Another hand grabbed her arm and yanked her up, freeing her headtail. Ahsoka made an attempt to run but was pulled back-

-right into Bane’s side. Her body went ridged as he held her close and slightly behind him.

“We don’t appreciate people blowing up our cargo.”

“ ‘nd I don’t appreciate t’reats,” Bane growled, drawing his pistol and aiming at the mon calamari’s head. He calmly raised his hands as his quarren friend pointed his pistols at Bane.

“I’m sure you’re smart enough to realize how this is going to go.”

Bane didn’t move except for pulling Ahsoka closer. She resisted and he pulled harder. She continued fighting back until her hand brushed a cold metal tube. Bane’s plan was instantly clear and she sprung into action, slicing off the quarren's hands. His gurgling screams were cut short by a blaster bolt to the brain.

The mon calamari still had his hands in the air, but the air of superiority he’d had was gone. “I’m sure chu’re smart enough ta realize how dis is goin’ ta go,” Bane said. The mon calamari glared at him and didn’t flinch as Bane fired a shot between his eyes.

The room was silent now, save for the humming of Ahsoka’s lightsaber. This was her chance. She leveled the tip at Bane’s neck. “My other saber.”

Bane glanced at the burning plasma and, gritting his teeth, unhooked her other blade and tossed it to her. “Chu won’t last a day out dere.”

“I’ll take my chances. Drop your weapons.” Bane complied. “All of them.”

“Dat’s it. Haven’t had time to get everyt’ing I normally have.”

“Alright,” Ahsoka grabbed the two pistols off the ground and, without another look back, ran off the ship and into the darks pathways of Nar Shaddaa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where is she going? What will she do? Will Bane follow her? Will there ever be smut in this fic?  
> *Shrugs* Why are you asking me?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long. Beginning of summer and I had some family stuff to take care of. But it's here now. Hope you all enjoy!

“Fuck!” Bane raged as he punched the wall and left a sizable dent. Now he had two dead bodies to deal with and Ahsoka had escaped. He’d expected it when he gave her back her lightsaber, but he’d be dead if he hadn’t. It’s not that her escape was setting him back monetarily; the spice and weapons around him were worth more than her, true, but the Separatists wouldn’t be too happy he’d let her just run off. That’s what he needed, two intergalactic governments after him. ‘Yeah. That’s why you’re so mad she got away,’ an inner voice taunted him. 

He had to find her. If he hurried, he just might be able to track her through the city. He grabbed a small amount of spice and dragged both bodies off the ship. He tossed the spice to one of the hangar attendants. “Dump dose bodies somewhere and dere’s more for ya. Did chu see which way a togruta just went?”

The attendant pointed vaguely to the far side of the hangar and Bane ran off. As he wound through the narrow side streets, he’d stop people to ask if they saw her. No one helped him. After an hour of trying to find her, Bane gave up. Not only was this Nar Shaddaa, the place people went to disappear, she was a Jedi used to fighting on the front lines of the war. If she wanted to disappear, she’d have no trouble. ‘I need a drink.’

He made his way back to the cantina he’d been at the night before and ordered something strong. “Hey again~” a woman purred from behind him.

“Chu busy tonight?” Bane asked, signaling the bartender for another drink as the togruta prostitute sat at the bar next to him.

“No. My schedule’s pretty clear. You need help with anything?~”

Bane was about to down his drink and take all the help she was willing to give when he had an idea. “Dis the only bar chu work?”

“If you need somewhere cleaner, we could head back to my place.”

“No, what I mean is do you work other bars?”

“Occasionally. This bartender is the only one who lets me use one of his rooms for free though.”

“Tink you could keep an eye out for someone for me?”

The togruta grinned. “Maybe. Let me guess, is her name Ahsoka?”  
“Yeah. Young togruta, blue eyes, orange skin, has a beaded braid too.”

“Why are you so desperate to find her?”  
“I’m not.”

“Really?” She raised an eyebrow before continuing, “Ok, so if she’s not a girlfriend or ex, are you stalking her?”

‘Someting like that.’ Bane thought. “Look, can you find her or not?”

“I can keep an ear out. I’ll let some other girls know too. It’ll cost extra.”

“Can I pay with this?” Bane asked, making a not so subtle motion to his dick.

The togruta smirked. “Normally I’d say no, but the way you handled me last night was better than anything I’ve had in months. You ready now?”

Bane downed his drink and nodded, following the woman and already feeling hard.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka wasted no time putting as much distance between herself and the hangar, knowing Bane wouldn’t be far behind. The most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy couldn’t let his prisoner just escape. She could feel his mind racing, focused on her. This only encouraged her to run faster and farther. Finally, after an hour she came to a stop and caught her breath, still looking over her shoulder and trying to take in her surrounding. Bane felt far enough away now, and…sad? Disappointed, was probably a better description, but he wasn’t as focused on her anymore.

Ahsoka was in a run-down part of the city, covered in rust and dirt. Where the hangar and the streets around it had been lit by bright obnoxious neon lights, here the light was the same rust and dirt color, making everything feel worse than it was. There were a couple bars and inns though, and Ahsoka found the least shady one for the night. Her attempts to get back to Coruscant and, by extension, her master could wait for sleep and food.

She froze outside the door as her stomach growled. She had no money, and she could hardly hope someone would give her a meal or a room out of the goodness of their hearts. She glanced around the corner of the building and spotted the garbage cans. ‘No. I’m not that desperate,’ she thought. Her stomach growled. ‘Not yet.’

She wandered down the alleys, maybe she could find somewhere to camp out for the night. Drunks, prostitutes, and their clientele staggered around her, but even amid this chaos, she remained vigilant. If Bane was going to find her, this would be a perfect for an ambush.

A couple hours later, the gloom and smog of the planet was lightening somewhat and she guessed it was day. ‘There goes any hope for sleep,’ she thought as she slumped next to the side door of yet another cantina. Her stomach gurgled insistently for the umpteenth time. That garbage was starting to look and smell better every minute. Just before her resolve broke, a twi’lek came out the door with a death stick in hand. He didn’t notice Ahsoka immediately as he lit up his smoke. She wasn’t sure if she should cough or something to let him know she was only a foot away from him. Before she could decide what to do, he finished and flinched when he saw her.

“Hey, you ok?” he asked, getting over his initial shock.

She was about to say yes when her stomach answered no.

“You lost or something?”

“Something like that? What planet is this? I know Outer Rim but-“

“Nar Shaddaa. Best place for drugs and hookers, if you’re into that.” He looked her up and down. “But that doesn’t seem to be why you’re here.”

“I’d rather not talk about it.”

“That’s fine. Sounds like you need something to eat though.”

“Yeah,” Ahsoka agreed, “But I don’t have any credits.”

“I’ll cover it.” The twi’lek said, offering a hand to help her up.

“That’s really nice of you,” Ahsoka said, eyeing him with suspicion.

“We don’t need another dead body outside. Already had three this week.”

Ahsoka followed him in and over to the bar. He ordered two basic meals and sat next to her.

“So I didn’t catch your name yet. I’m Shyren.”

“Bariss,” Ahsoka lied. Something seemed wrong here, and she wanted to keep as many secrets as she could.

“As in Barriss Offee?” Ahsoka was silent. “The Padawan of Luminara Unduli? Isn’t she a mirialan, not a togruta?” He grinned at her shocked face. “I got kicked out of the Order as a kid. That doesn’t mean I don’t keep up with the war.”

“Well, if you know so much about current Jedi affairs, you must already know who I am.”

“I want to guess, but Master Skywalker never lets Ahsoka Tano get too far away.”

“Well it’s your lucky day, that’s me. I was captured.”

“Sounds like you need to contact someone and get back to Coruscant then.” Shyren had been grinning this entire time waiting to get what he wanted.

“What’ll it cost?”

“Credits. One thousand or more should do. I know you don’t have any, but, I get you a call to Coruscant and they wire it to me. I’ll even pay for a ship for you. Sound good?”

“No,” Ahsoka answered, “but it’s the best thing I’ve got.”

“Fantastic. There’s a comm station over there.”

“Thanks,” Ahsoka spat as she took the food that was brought out over to the dark alcove.

“Anytime.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bane was sprawled over the sheets, ready to go another couple rounds with his new found partner. She’d stepped outside to smoke for a minute before continuing, giving him time to work out his plan. He probably wouldn’t be able to sneak up on her again, she’d be expecting that. No, he had to do something else. After he captured her, he could leave her in Separatist space and if she escaped from there, it at least wouldn’t be his fault. Not that that would stop the Separatists from blaming him. It was hard enough getting work with one intergalactic government hunting him.

“So I’ve got news,” the togruta woman said as she came back in. Bane still hadn’t learned her name, but she didn’t seem to care.

“Good or bad?”

“You decide. A friend of mine just found her. The only problem, he’s already offered her a trip home and she’s made contact with her people.”

“Shit,” Bane groaned.

“But, luckily, this friend is addicted to credits, which you seem to have a lot of. He’s already been paid by the Republic. He’s asking what you’ve got.”

“How addicted is he ta spice?”

“It’s Nar Shaddaa. What do you think?

Bane’s mind was racing as he sat up and started to collect his things. “Tell him to give her my hangar number and he’s got a crate full of de best spice dis side of the Outer Rim.”

“He’d kill someone for that kind of payment. You’ve got yourself a deal.

“Good.” Bane donned his hat last and started to leave. “Next time I’m here I’ll look ya up.”

“I don’t think I caught your name,” She said as he swept down the hall.

“Bane.”

“As in the bounty hunter, Cad Bane?” she asked, a slight tinge of fear in her voice.

“Yes,” he hissed and melted into the crowd of the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So some NSFW stuff coming up in the next chapter. See you in 2 weeks everyone. Also, thank you to everyone who has sent messages, it means a lot and I love seeing them!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? Me keeping a schedule? Just a warning, some NSFW stuff. Hope you all enjoy.

Bane sulked in the darkness of a new hangar bay. Ahsoka would recognize the cornelian freighter so Bane had traded it and its cargo to a smuggler in need, of course after unloading a crate of spice and leaving it for Shyren. The smuggler had seemed all too willing to give up his ship, which didn’t bode well for a peaceful flight, but Bane could handle it.

He pulled out a pack of death sticks he’d bought off some kid and lit one up, eyes scanning the area. The hours ticked by, people came and went, but Ahsoka still didn’t show up. Had she spotted him before he’d seen her? No. Someone in a cloak was skulking around the entrance of his ship and her hood was distinctly being held up by two horns. A young bothan Bane had paid met her at the bottom of the loading ramp. They had a brief conversation and he ran off as Ahsoka boarded the ship. The kid waved at him before leaving the hangar, just as Bane had planned.

He strode over to the ship and, as he boarded, activated the autopilot remotely from his wrist gauntlet.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka sat stiffly in the main hold. the first mate said he’d be back with the captain in less than a minute and they’d be on their way to Coruscant. Shyren promised the same thing. She knew they were lying though, but there were no other options. Besides, she’d contacted Anakin. He knew she was okay now and coming home.

The ship’s engines started to hum and the ship moved under her. This set off alarms in Ahsoka’s head since no one else had boarded the ship yet. Her unease manifested in the worst form as Bane in the doorway. Instantly, she was on her feet, sabers drawn. “Not this time sleemo. Not again.” The ship jolted forward in a way Ahsoka was all too familiar with. “Where are we headed?” She demanded. Bane said nothing, he didn’t even move or draw his pistols. “Answer me!”

“Wit’ pleasure,” a voice purred behind her.

She dashed forward right before Bane could grab her and knock her out with the stun function on his gauntlets. Bane fired two shots after her, which Ahsoka deflected and avoided, and when she turned to face him, he was charging her. She swung her saber down, but Bane caught her hand, twisting her wrist until she dropped the hilt. She tried with her other hand, but he did the same thing. Part of her almost gave up there, done with this game of cat and mouse. A much stronger, more desperate part made her fight back. She lashed out with feet, legs, her head, anything that could still move.

But Bane was in control. He spun her around, pinning her arms in front of her like a straight jacket, then pushing her face first into the wall, his body pressed flush against hers. “Chu done yet?” he hissed in her ear. His breath sent a shiver down her spine, giving her more reason to fight.

Ahsoka threw her head back, trying to headbutt Bane, but he moved just in time. He moved just enough for Ahsoka to get her feet up on the wall and push back. It worked and Bane fell. Unfortunately, he grip didn’t break and Ahsoka fell with him. She writhed in his grip, but Bane recovered quickly, flipped her over and pinned her on the floor, looking up at him. He straddled her hips with his and used one hand to hold both of her’s above her head. They were both panting, glaring at each other. “Done yet? I could keep goin’.” Bane said. He also seemed to realize in that moment how he had her held now. His eyes glinted. “Or do you want to try something else?”

“Don’t even think about it.”

“And how are chu going to stop me?” He was leaning in, his body pressing against her’s more and more.

“Don’t!”

“Make me,” he whispered as he kissed her. His lips were cracked and dry. He tasted of alcohol and smoke, repulsing Ahsoka. She tried to get away again, but his free hand caught her face and kept it still. He kissed her more insistently, trying to get her to kiss him back. She refused, trying to hold on to the last bits of self-control she had. It was hard. His hand and lips were insistent but gentle, coaxing. His hand wandered to her back lukka and started rubbing it. Ahsoka inhaled sharply at the not-quite-painful- sensation and Bane kissed her again, encouraging her to let go.

‘No. You’re a Jedi. He’s a criminal,’ part of her mind whispered.

‘Do it!’ a needier part yelled.

‘Fine,’ she sighed as she gave in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bane stroked her lukka more as he felt her relax under him and kiss him back. ‘Finally,’ he thought. His hand trailed down her face and her body. When his hand stopped just under her breast, she froze, waiting. His fingers skirted underneath them, building tension for her pleasure. After about a minute, his hand slipped under her shirt and found her nipple, hard and needing. As his fingers grazed it, he got a couple tiny gasps out of her. ‘Just wait,’ he thought as he pinched her nipple and tugged slightly. He did it again and again, each time Ahsoka either gasped or kissed him harder. His hand moved to her other breast and did the same thing. He kneaded her breasts and then leaned up slightly, breaking their kiss. Her face was flushed and she was breathing hard. ‘Good,’ he thought as he came back down and kissed her neck tenderly. His hand played with the bottom of her shirt, tugging it up slightly. When she did nothing to stop him, he pulled it up to reveal her breast, cupped in a neutral toned bra. As one hand played with her breasts more, the hand that had been holding her hands came down and unlatched her bra with no problem. Finally, they were free. He moved from her neck, letting his lips drag slightly. She gasped as his lips closed around one of her nipples, his tongue doing the same thing his fingers had just done. She squirmed under him, breath coming in ragged, uneven gasps. More than anything, he wanted her naked under him, his dick certainly would have appreciated it. He brought his mouth back up to meet hers and was surprised when she kissed him first. His hands snaked down her sides, stopping right at her hips. She gasped and he kissed her again. He skimmed the top of her waist band, tempting, but he wouldn’t do it, not yet. He wanted her to trust him first.

He finally broke their kiss and looked down at her. Her eyes were unfocused, even as they started up at him. He smirked but tried to keep it soft. Normally, he would have asked some snide rhetorical question, but she looked so lost now. “How’d dat feel, good?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka’s mind was a fog of something close to bliss tinged with guilt. She’d never thought someone touching her could make her feel so good. Bane knew exactly what to do, but Ahsoka realized he’d done nothing to please himself. Everything had been about her. Distantly, she heard him ask a question. Not understanding it, she made a noncommittal grunt.

Bane’s said something else and his almost comforting weight lifted off her. Ahsoka’s eyes focused on him as he stood and picked up her fallen sabers. The cool air forced her to fix her shirt, suddenly becoming aware of how much trouble she was in again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ship has sailed! I repeat the ship has sailed! Thank you for all your support in this. It means a lot to see all your comments and encouragements. Hopefully another part will be out in two weeks, but I but I don't know, lots has been happening with work and personal life stuff, and those come first. But don't worry, I'm not down writing this yet, there will be more.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ahsoka takes some time to think. Bane takes some...time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! and I've got three other chapters ready to go, so regular updates for a while! I was going to wait for tomorrow to post this, but got too excited. Kind of a filler chapter, but fun it coming, trust me.

Ahsoka could only watch as Bane took away her hope for freedom again, leaving her spread on the floor. Did he even enjoy that or was it just to mess with her? He left without a word or look, leaving her more confused.

Her body felt achy where he’d touched her, held her, caressed her. Thinking about it made her body tremble. ‘No!’ She reprimanded herself. ‘I won't let him do this to me.’ She sat up, closed her eyes and calmed her mind. She breathed deeply and felt her worries start to ebb away into the greater essence of the Force.

When she meditated, every emotion, feeling or care it was possible for a being to have was there for her to see. Many times she’d felt the longing of love since it was one of the most common emotions, but she had never focused on it. Hundreds of thousands of aliens were visualized in thought and Ahsoka could see them all through the Force. Some had a soft pink aura around them making things soft and sweet. Others had harsh red, silhouetting their bodies in sensual ways.

Maybe because he was still in the forefront of her mind, but Bane was there, abs and scars sharply shadowed by a deep crimson light. It was someone else’s view of him, which was obvious since Ahsoka had never seen him smile like that. His eyes were black holes, sucking her in. More perceptions of him appeared, all very similar, from hundreds of different worlds.

Some of these were just him naked, but at least half had some sort of kink connected to them as well. Ahsoka saw plenty of collars, some of which Bane was holding, and a couple where he was wearing them. There was plenty of normal bondage as well, and some Ahsoka didn’t even think was physically possible. She spotted a couple Bane’s holding knives. Was that a thing?

She was so disgusted that she was about to open her eyes when a soft red lit figure caught her attention. She focused on them but didn’t recognize herself immediately. Did she look older? Or maybe more confident than she felt right now. Her presence was powerful, commanding, not someone who would take shit from anyone. Her body was unchanged from what she could tell, nothing was emphasized, like the person thinking about her didn’t care what her body was like, or already thought it was perfect. Maybe this was Lux Bonteri vision of her. He’d never been subtle about how he felt. It was the only person that made sense to her.

Her image started to say something, but it was barely a whisper. Ahsoka strained to hear and paled immediately as her doppelgänger breathed “Bane,”

‘No. No,’ she refused that this was Bane’s image of her, that he was even attracted to her. He’d just molested her, but that had to be to mess with her head.

She opened her eyes, trying desperately to make sense of what was happening, just to find Bane leaning in the doorway, watching her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bane left without a word, not wanting Ahsoka to notice the growing bulge in his pants. He locked himself in the cockpit, and either appropriately or ironically, he pulled out his cock and stroked the shaft, thinking of her. Strong, capable, defiantly able to hold her own in a fight, she was everything he wanted. And he always took what he wanted. He finished and sat back, lighting a deathstick and making a plan. She’d given in, but there was no way to be sure that was permanent. Locking her up would be the simplest solution, but not the best long term plan. Giving her more freedom around the ship may initiate some trust, but that was going to come back and bite him. No way to know until he tried something though.

He opened the door, expecting her to be waiting in an ambush. Nothing. The ship was quite outside the hum of the hyperdrive. It was almost eerie. 

He found her where he’d left her, now much calmer, eyes closed and meditating. He expected her to look relaxed, but her face was severe and maybe angry. That’s defiantly how she looked at him when she woke up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So what now?” Ahsoka spat as she stood. “You going to lock me up again?”

After a moment of contemplation, Bane sighed, “It’s crossed my mind. Depends on chu though.”

“On what?”

“Chu don’t try to escape or kill me, and I let chu roam de ship.”

“And what? Just stay your prisoner?”

“De ship’s on a course fer Neutral Space. I leave chu on a planet wit a com link and food and we part friends.”

“Where?”

He shrugged. “Figure dat out when we get dere.”

“I’ll agree on two conditions.” Bane raised an eyebrow but waited. “I get a comlink now to contact the Republic and one of my sabers back.”

Bane chuckled. “ ’s cute chu tink chu can demand anyting.” Ahsoka felt her face flush slightly at being called cute. “No saber, but as a sign of good fait’, ya can have de comlink.” He unhooked one from his belt. “Whichever crew quarters chu want, take.” And he left.

Ahsoka wasted no time broadcasting on an open republic channel. “Hello? This is Commander Tano of the Republic Army. Does anyone read me?”

“Commander Tano?” A clone appeared on the tiny hologram. “Commander Tano, is that you?”

“Yes, patch me through to General Skywalker.”

“Yes, sir!” The communicator went blank for a moment, only to be replaced by Anakin’s angrily concerned face.

“Ahsoka where are you?” His voice sounded hoarse from exhaustion.

“Still on Bane’s ship. He set me up and tricked me back on.”

“We can still track you.”

“He says we’re headed for Neutral Space, where he’ll leave me.”

“Why believe him?”

“I don’t know. But I don’t think he’s lying about this.”

“Just hang in there Snips. I’m coming.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, filler, but more fun to come. Two weeks people! Also, again, thanks for all the support and comments. It means a lot, and I love reading them!


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a friendly game of pazaak right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weekly update? From me? That's unheard of. I've actually got a couple chapters ready to post, so weekly update until middle of October most likely. Also, as I've been writing more, I'm coming to a place where I can end this fan fiction. Don't panic though! I"m not done writing about Bane and Ahsoka's adventures. I'm thinking of doing this like a series. I hope you'll all enjoy the coming chapters!

Anakin’s tiny, shimmering image disappeared and Ahsoka felt how alone she was again. She turned, expecting to see Bane in the doorway. He wasn’t there, nor was he lurking in the hallway anywhere near the main hold. Apparently, he’d been honest about letting her roam the ship. That didn’t mean she was going to keep her end of the bargain. She made her way to the cockpit, which was locked. She still hadn’t found Bane. Not a problem, but it would have been nice to know where he was. She set to hacking the door and almost immediately was stopped.

A soft ting, like a dart being fired, echoed in the corridor and before Ahsoka could turn around, a steel cable wrapped around her waist. She was yanked back into Bane’s waiting hands. “I thought we had a deal.”

Ahsoka pushed herself back, which did little since the cable tethered her to the bounty hunter. “Had to try, didn’t I?”

“Try it again, and I’ll lock ya in a room again.”

“Fine,” Ahsoka spat.

“Good.” Bane retracted his cable into his gauntlet and left. Ahsoka thought about skulking off in the opposite direction but decided to follow him, keep your enemies close and all that.

Bane went back to the Galley, ignoring Ahsoka as he sat at a holo table and continued a game of Holo Chess. “Do you drink anything besides alcohol?” Ahsoka scoffed as he opened a beer, tossing an already empty bottle on the ground. Bane continued to ignore her and continued his game. Ahsoka was starting to feel hungry so went to find something to eat from the ship’s storage. There wasn’t much, and even less to drink that wasn’t beer, but the food didn’t have to be five stars. She sat on the counter, facing Bane and watched his game. Bane won with an underhanded trick which Ahsoka didn’t even see coming. She had been sure he was going to lose his game. He sat back with his bottle, watching her. The silence and tension as they stared at each other grew heavier as one dared the other to look away first. The temptation was great for Ahsoka since the way he was looking at her reminded her of how he had had her pinned to the floor. She half expected him to stalk over to her and kiss her again.

Finally, Bane broke the silence, asking, “Do’you play Pazaak?”

“What?”

“Pazaak. Card game.”

“No.”

“Damn,” Bane muttered as he pulled out a deck of cards. He divided it into two piles, one much smaller than the other. He drew four cards from the smaller deck then set it aside. Next, he started drawing and placing cards from the larger deck. The cards only had numbers on them. As he played cards from the large deck, once in a while, he’d play a card from his hand. Those cards were different, either having a plus or minus along with a number.

After six rounds, at least from what Ahsoka could figure out, She finally broke the silence. “Alright, how does this work?”

Bane looked up at her and gestured to the seat across from him as he reshuffled the decks. “De object is to git chur cards to equal twenty, or as close as ya can git witout going over.” He dealt her four cards. “Ya can play one of does per round. First to three wins.” Bane placed a card in each of their play areas from the main deck. She had a 7 and he had an 8. She glanced at her hand, two +6, one -6 and one +2. “Hold or draw?”

“Draw.” 6 to her, 9 to him. She played a +6. “Hold.” Bane nodded and drew a card for himself. He drew and eight and Ahsoka thought she’d won, but he played a -5, putting his total at exactly twenty.

“Good round, you get it?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now let’s make it a bit more interesting.”

“How?” She asked cautiously.

“Loser has to answer a question honestly.”

“What kind of question?”

He shrugged. “Whatever the winner wants to know.”

Ahsoka considered for a moment then nodded. “Deal.” This could be the perfect way to get information from him.

“Den let’s play.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bane dealt out the cards, not too upset with his hand; -5, +6, +4 and +3. The first game was simple enough, with Bane asking the first question. “When’d chu become a Jedi?”

Ahsoka glared quizzically as he shuffled. “Master Plo found me when I was two.”

“So you’ve never know anything but The Order?”

“One question per win.

Bane smirked and conceded the question. The next game was a draw, and third game went to Ahsoka.

“Why’d you kidnap me?”

“Information,” he answered. “Figured your master would tell me what I wanted in return for you.”

Another draw, another win for Bane. “Have you ever wanted to leave the Jedi?”

“No!” Ahsoka won. “Why the personal question? You could be getting the information you want.”

“Just curious.” Bane had one card left, a +3, he had to win this last game. He drew a 6, 3 and 8 for himself. Perfect. He played his last card and grinned. “Ever gotten black out drunk?”

“No.” Ahsoka dropped her cards on the table and stood. “Well this was a fun waste of time, I’ll just leave you to your drinking alone then.”

“Stay.”

“No thanks.”

Bane’s hand shot out and caught hers, pulling her back towards the table. “Stay.” He really didn’t have a reason he wanted her to stay other than, that’s what he wanted.

“Fine.” She wrenched her arm back and sat down.

“Good,” Bane said as he stood and grabbed two more beers. “Catch.” He tossed her one.

“I don’t drink.”

“Now ya do.” She eyed the bottle skeptically. “Ya got nothing better to do.”

“Then I guess I’ll do nothing.”

“Suit churself.” He popped the cap on the table and took a long swing.

“So why are you letting me go?”

“Chu’ve crashed my ship, almost got us caught by smugglers, injured churself and me, so I’m just done. Nothing’s worth dis shit.”

“Then why trick me back onto your ship?”

Bane drank more, avoiding the question. Of course, he knew what he wanted to say, but saying it-well that wouldn’t end well.

“Why?” He stayed silent. “Fine. How about one more game?”

“Only if we raise the stakes.”

“How?”

“Loser has to drink.” He said, tapping her closed bottle. “Tink you can handle it?”

“Sure.” She popped the top. “I won’t be drinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter next week! Who do you think will get shit-faced?


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone gets a little too drunk for their own good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! after this chapter there are two more for this story. I will probably be taking a break after that to start working on a continuation of this story. I hope you all enjoy. Also Trigger Warning for Attempted Rape.

Ahsoka shuffled the decks while Bane grabbed a couple more beers. He was surprised she’d even agreed to this, but he was going to use it to his advantage. “Chu ready?”

“To win? Yeah.”

“Den deal.”

Three for her, ten for him, ten and nine. “Hold,” He said. She’d need a seven to beat him and out of stupid luck, that’s exactly what she got. He sighed and downed the whole bottle. 

“Where are we headed to?”

“Middle of neutral space.”

“But where?”

“Just the middle, no system, nothing.” Next game. Five, seven. Six, eight. Ahsoka drew another card, a ten, while Bane played a plus +5. “Drink.”

Ahsoka glared at him, but drank, scrunching her face at the taste. “How do you enjoy this?”

“I don’t. Why do chu tink I became a bounty hunter?”

“Money. You also enjoy being cruel from what I’ve seen so why not mix pleasure with business.”

Next game Ahsoka won again. Bane was starting to feel the other three beers he’d had before this game.

“Why are you thinking about me?”

“What?” he slurred, caught off guard.

“You heard me.”

“ ‘Cause you’ve made my life hell recently.” Not a full lie but not the full truth.

The last game went to Ahsoka. Six beers was not a good amount to have in his system right now. “Why are you thinking about me?” She asked again.

The alcohol was starting to blur everything. “I just told ya.”

“You lied.”

“Did not.”

“I’m a Jedi. Do you really think I can’t tell?”

“Fine. Chu’re young and skilled, It’s interesting, don’t see that often.

“One more round.”

‘Don’t do it. Your drunk off your ass and you’re going to lose.’ “Alright.” ‘You’re an idiot.’ His common sense said, before going to hide somewhere deep in his brain. With six beers in his system, Bane had no confidence about winning. Not to mention his hand didn’t have a lot left. Luck is one of a bounty hunters best Assets, but it can’t beat skill and preparations, two things that Bane was lacking at this moment. Ahsoka won, no surprise, But she nearly killed him with her next question.

“How do you feel about me?” He managed not to do a spit take but had to cough up what had lodged in his lungs. He glanced at her, but she didn’t betray any emotion, except anger.

“Chu’re a pain in my ass.”

“Tell me the truth.”

Something tugged at the back of his mind. Was she-? “Chu’re getting on my nerves.”

“Tell me.” She said again.

The tug happened again. She was. She was trying to redo mind trick him, and he was very aware that after seven drinks, it wouldn’t take much to make that work.

“Chu really tink dat’s going to work?”

“Tell me.”

“Dat’s not going to work,” he managed, standing and planning on leaving, fast.

“Tell me!” she ordered. ‘Crap’ was the last thing he thought before the alcohol hit him and he blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bane froze, going rigid for a moment, then relaxing. “Tell me,” Ahsoka commanded again. Bane turned around, eyes unfocused.

“ ‘Bout chu?”

“Yes.”

He stalked towards her, not as intimidating as normal with the drunken shuffle. “I want chu,” he slurred.

And before she could say anything else, he kissed her, forcing himself on top of her. She pushed him off and he fell to the floor, staring groggily up at her. “Why?”  
she demanded.

“Why not?” he managed as he pulled himself up. “Chu’re smart, commander in an army, chu can fight me off and dat’s not easy.”

Ahsoka was speechless. This wasn’t much of a surprise since she’d seen it through the Force, but to hear him say it; her heart skipped a couple beats. He tried to pin her to the table again, but she pushed him back. “Stay away.”

“Make me.”

A shiver ran down Ahsoka’s spine at the words he’s whispered, the same ones before he- No! This time she wasn’t pinned to the ground and intended to keep it that way. She Force pushed him and ran out of the room. As she turned the corner, she heard Bane’s grappling cable wiz through the door after her. He cursed and started after her, but Ahsoka had a huge lead.

She locked herself in the cargo bay and started searching for a vent. She found one and wrenched it off as Bane started banging on the door. Once in the vent, Ahsoka knew where to go to hide. Hopefully, Bane would be too drunk to check the engine room. She heard the cargo bay door open behind her and crawled faster. “Oh no you don’t," he slurred from the end of the vent, his speech further distorted by the echo. He shot the cable again and it snagged on her foot.

“Shit.” She was being dragged back and tried desperately to untie herself. It wasn’t fast enough though because just as the cable dropped from her foot, Bane’s hand locked around her ankle. He yanked her and was on top of her. She tried to push him off, but he caught her hands, his eyes now boring into her. “Get off,” she grunted, still struggling.

Surprisingly, he did, but didn’t release her hands. He dragged her through the ship to one of the crew quarters. He threw her on a bunk, shedding his coat before topping her again, starting a line of kisses up her neck, nibbling as well.

“Stop,” She begged. “Please.”

“Only if you answer my question,” he muttered through the kisses.

“What?”

“How do you feel about me?” He stopped and stared down at her, waiting.

“You’re a criminal and a murder. What do you think?”

He sighed. Was it her imagination or did it actually sound sad? “Den I don’t feel bad ‘bout this,” he said as he kissed her and with one hand, started to take off her pants. Ahsoka panicked.

“No!” She screamed and threw him off with the Force. He hit hard on the far wall and crumpled to the floor, unconscious. She sat up, fixing her pants and eyeing Bane’s body. Her hands were shaking, but she had to take this chance. This was how she was going to escape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to escape! Extra long chapter next week, don't you worry!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh how the tables have turned! (Meaning it's Bane's turn to be a prisoner)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! I'm just always shock with myself whenever I publish on a regular schedule. Also this is the second to last chapter of this story, Don't worry, I made it longer than normal and the next chapter will also be a bit longer. Heads up there is smut in this chapter, I half considered splitting this chapter into two, but I though after that last cliff hanger you all deserved this. ENJOY!

Bane woke up with a massive headache on top of his hangover. His mind was sluggish to work out where he was or what was happening. He stretched and his eyes shot open as he realized he was handcuffed to one of the crew quarter’s bunks. He gauntlets and weapons were gone. “What happened last night?”

 

He was about to find out. He felt the ship jostle around like it was docking. Ahsoka entered the room, lightsabers back on her belt. “Cad Bane, you are under arrest for kidnapping, multiple counts of theft and murder, and attempted rape.” Her face flushed a little at the last charge and she refused to look at him.

 

‘Shit,’ he thought. He knew she wasn’t talking about the main hold, so last night he must have- “Look whatever happened last night-“

 

“Save it. It won’t help.”

 

“Look Ahsoka, I don’t know what I did, I swear-“

 

“Shut up.”

 

“No, you have to-“

 

“Stop.”

 

“Listen, I-“

 

A lightsaber at his neck shut him up. “You have the right to remain silent. I suggest you use it.”

 

He did. He remained silent as she undid his cuffs from the bed and relocked them behind his back. “Move.”

 

He did. He knew when he’d been beat, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t going to look for a way out. Clone troopers were flooding into the ship now, leading in Generals Kenobi and Skywalker.

 

“Ahsoka!” Skywalker yelled, running to his returned padawan. “Are you alright?”

 

It was small, microscopic really, but Bane didn’t miss the glance she shot him. “Yes, I’m fine.”

 

“Cody, take our guest to the best cell we have,” Kenobi ordered with his usual lighthearted snark.

 

“Gladly.” Bane was marched through the Republic ship, watching everything and making a mental map. They made it to the holding cell and the clone commander shoved him in. “Prepped this cell just for you.”

 

The room had a bed, a thin blanket but no pillows, and a toilet, nothing else. Bane thought of spitting back a response but thought better of it. The door locked behind him and Bane started struggling with the binders, trying to get his arms in front of him.

 

He was left alone for hours, prepared for any moment to have Skywalker rush in and kill him for trying to rape Ahsoka.

 

Eventually, all three Jedi entered his cell, Ahsoka hanging back by the door.

 

“Who hired you this time Bane?” Kenobi asked.

 

‘Not going to start with rape?’ He thought. “One of char enemies.”

 

“Who?”

 

“I don’t know all my clients. Guy didn’t give his name.”

 

“What did he want?”

 

“Information, anything I could get.”

 

“What did you do to Ahsoka?” Skywalker demanded.

 

There was the question he was waiting for. “Nothing.” At least, that’s what he hoped.

 

“Med droid says otherwise.”

 

“The bandages? It was a blaster shot on Maanan. I’m de one who patched her up.”

 

“Master, I told you this wasn’t him.”

 

“ ‘Sides, my shot wouldn’t’ve been so sloppy.”

 

“I’m sure you know what you’ve been charged with?” Kenobi asked, trying to bring down the tension in the room.

 

Bane was watching Ahsoka, who hadn’t looked at him at all. “Refresh my memory.”

 

“Kidnapping, theft, murder, and conspiracy against the Republic.”

 

‘She didn’t tell them.’ “Sounds about right.” Ahsoka’s eyes flicked up to his and away again just as fast.

 

“They’re just going to love you in prison.”

 

Bane leaned back. “Dey already do.”

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

‘You lied to him! Anakin and Obi-Wan need to know.’

 

Ahsoka followed the two Generals trying to muster the courage to tell them about Bane’s drunken advances if you could call them that. Why was she finding this so difficult? He tried to rape her, so fuck him, right? ‘I need answers from him first.’

 

“Masters, I”m going to get some sleep before we return.”

 

“Good,” Obi-Wan said. “You’ve earned it.”

 

“I’m proud of you Ahsoka,” Anakin added. “You’re on your way to becoming a powerful Jedi Knight.”

 

“Thank you, master.” Ahsoka nodded to both of them and started a roundabout way back to the holding cells.

 

Two clones flanked the door, and they were talking another one. Ahsoka cursed when she recognized Rex’s bald head. She was going to persuade the guards, but she wasn’t sure if it would work on Rex. Five minutes passed anxiously before Rex left. “You need to go back to your bunks,” Ahsoka whispered. The order was taken by both easily and Ahsoka unlocked the cell.

 

“I need answers.”

 

“Me first.” Bane said. “Why did you charge me with rape, but not tell them?”

 

“I need answers first. What you said, did you mean it?”

 

“Like I was trying to tell ya, I don’t even know what happened. I blacked out.”

 

“So you don’t remember anything?”

 

“I remember you messing with my already drunk head then nothing until I was chained to a bunk.” He smirked. “Didn’t realize chu were that kinda kinky.”

 

Ahsoka blushed. “So you don’t remember anything?”

 

“No, but I’m guessing I got talkative and handsy.”

 

“So, you didn’t mean the stuff you said?”

 

“Not what I was saying. I get brutally honest when I’m drunk. ’S why I don’t drink on jobs.”

 

Ahsoka’s heart skipped a beat. “Do you know what I asked you?”

 

“Vaguely. Chu were asking something about how I feel about someting.”

 

Her heart skipped another beat and Bane seemed to see it on her face. “So you’re sure what you said was true?”

 

His hands were still cuffed, but as he leaned forward, she stepped back. “What’d I say?”

 

“Never mind.” Good, he didn’t remember at least.

 

“Actually,” Bane purred, standing up from his bunk. “I think it’s starting to come back to me.” Ahsoka was speechless as he moved like a hunter, eyes fixed on hers. “It had something to do with you.”

 

Ahsoka backed towards the door as Bane advanced. “Back off,” she warned, reaching for her sabers.

 

“chu were asking how I felt ‘bout chu?” he continued to advance until her back was to the door. “Remind me what I said.”

 

“Nothing.” She was distracted as her hand fumbled to input the code to open the door.

 

“I don’t remember what I said then, but I know what I’d say now.” Ahsoka’s hand froze before she entered the final number, looking up at him. “I tink I’m-well I tink chu’re-shit I don’t know how to say it.” His face leaned into hers. “I know how to show ya though.” Their lips met. This kiss was different from any before. He wasn’t insistent or demanding but inviting, he wanted her to enjoy this as much as he was. It was short, but Ahsoka understood it. “Dat answer your question?”

 

She nodded, her face flushed. So in the main hold when he’d made out with her hadn’t just been to get in her head or pants. Bane was still close to her. “So it got bad while I was drunk?”

 

“Yeah,” Ahsoka muttered.

 

He kicked the wall in frustration as he stepped away from her. “Shit.”

 

“You didn’t get far though,” She added. As she had thought more about what had happened, she realized she was curious about what it felt like. Biology classes she’d taken hadn’t gotten into much more than how it worked.

 

“Dat why ya didn’t tell anyone?” He’d gone back to his bunk now and was lying back, his eyes finally not starting into her soul.

 

“Kinda. You asked me something before I knocked you out.”

 

“Was it something like ‘can I stick it in char ass?’ ”

 

“No.” Ahsoka took a deep breath. She didn’t need to tell him this, she could just leave. “You asked, ‘how do you feel about me?’ ”

 

One eye popped open. “And?”

 

‘If you tell him, there is no going back. If anyone found out-‘ her inner logic chided.

 

‘So? Risks are worth it,’ she thought. With his confirmation of his feelings, Ahsoka’s own had settled.

 

“I’m not sure if I can put it into words either,” she said as she approached his bed. She had his full attention now. “Let’s see if I can show you.” Ahsoka leaned down, bracing her arms on the bed and kissed him. Bane met her kiss with the same passion. His hands were still cuffed, but they came up to caress her cheek. “Let me,” Ahsoka said, breaking the kiss and undoing the binders. It wasn’t hard and Ahsoka was instantly glad she did.

 

He resumed their kiss and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her onto the bed and him. For a moment, they were both happy with this, just to hold each other. Then Bane started to heat things up. His hands found their way under her shirt and worked it over her head quickly. Taking his cue, Ahsoka did the same with his as he undid her bra. Her hands ran over his scars, winning her a shaky breath from him. She kissed down his jaw to his neck and ended at his shoulder where she nipped playfully at his collarbone. The bites became harder as he pinched her nipples, causing her to squirm on top of him. His hands worked their way down to her ass. He massaged the flesh roughly, causing Ahsoka to rock back and forth up Bane’s body. Bane kissed her again, this time sticking his tongue into the mix. Ahsoka accepted it readily, tasting him as they kissed, tongues dancing in and out. While she was focused on that, one of his hands dipped under her underpants, her ass now in full contact with his hand. She slowed her kisses, uneasy about what might happen. Bane noticed and whispered as he pulled down her pants, “I’ll be gentle. Just tell me if you want to stop.” She nodded and kissed him again as his hand slid up her inner thigh. A heat was building in her core and it continued as his fingers found her clit. She gasped and he rubbed it harder. “Ya ain’t felt nothing yet.” One finger thrust into her and Ahsoka tried to stifle a moan. “I want to hear you.”

 

“But someone might-Oh God.” Another finger entered her folds and began thrusting in and out. Ahsoka couldn’t afford anyone hearing them, so she kissed him fervently, moaning a little into his mouth. His fingers hit a deep spot in her and her hips buck to get more friction on that spot. His fingers went faster and faster, reaching deeper with every thrust. “God, that feels ama-Ah!” Her moan started and she bit it back by biting Bane’s shoulder. He let out a little moan as she did, slowly drawing his fingers out from her tight folds. Ahsoka’s body shivered and collapsed on top on him.

 

Bane brought his wet fingers to his lips and licked at her juices. “You taste so good,” he hummed.

 

“Does it always feel that good?” she breathed.

 

“If ya got someone who knows what deir doing,” he winked. They lay there silently for a minute, Ahsoka running her hands absentmindedly over his sides and Bane rubbing his fingers in small circles on her lower back.She shifted at some point and noticed a sizable budge under her. Bane didn’t move as her hands crept down to his pants until she was unhooking his belt. His eyes shot open as she freed his hips. “I can go a second round.”

 

A new vigor fueled their kisses as Ahsoka’s hands wrapped around his dick and began stroking it. It was Bane’s turn to moan and grunt softly. Ahsoka wasn’t sure exactly what to do but wanted to try something. Keeping most of her hand around his dick, Ahsoka started to fondle his balls as well. His breath hitched and his hips jerked under her. “Does that feel good?” she asked.

 

“Fucking amazing” he hissed, kissing her again. Ahsoka picked up speed as her other hand traced the deep scar across his chest. Bane was panting and kissing a line down to her chest. His climax started as his kisses reached her breasts and he bit down, fighting back a moan. It hurt, but in such a good way. And besides, Ahsoka was a little more concerned with his ejaculation as it shot onto her stomach and hand. A brief thought passed through her head to lick it off like Bane had done, but it just felt too weird for her to do.

 

“Wow,” was all Bane could say as his head fell back. Ahsoka wanted nothing more than to stay here with him, but in the back of her mind, she knew the new shift of guards would be changing soon.

 

“I need to go,” She whispered, not moving.

 

“Yeah,” Bane agreed, also not moving. Another minute passed before Ahsoka gathered the energy to sit up. Bane followed suit and handed her an edge of the blanket to wipe off the sticky semen. She gathered her fallen clothes in silence, aware Bane was watching her closely as he did the same.

 

The last thing Ahsoka picked up were the cuffs. “I have to put these back on. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry ‘bout it,” he said as she did. “I may ask for it sometime,” he purred in her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

 

She laughed to hide the blush, and ever so reluctantly turned to leave the cell.

 

No one was outside the door yet, which made it easy to leave, but getting back to her quarters without being spotted would be harder especially since she was preoccupied with the weight of what she had just done. She made it to the crew quarters without being spotted and that’s the Anakin rounded the corner.

 

“Ahsoka?” I thought you’d already be asleep.”

 

“I tried,” she lied, “But just couldn’t. Thought I’d get something from the mess hall.”

 

“I’ll join you. We can go over procedure for Bane’s transfer.”

 

“Sounds good,” she said, leading the way and wishing she’d been just a little faster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter! I will be taking a break from this afterwards, but if you follow me, you'll get an update when I post the next story. Hope you'll all enjoy the next chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's finally here! Happy Halloween everyone! So yeah, this is going to be the last you hear from me for a while. Maybe look for stuff in December or January because I'll be working on National Novel November starting tomorrow. I do have more ideas for Ahsoka and Bane, but they will be in a new story, so be sure to follow me to get that update when it comes. Also, just thank you! Thank you to all of you! When I stated writing this I honestly never thought it'd get as much attention as it has and that just means so much to me! Well I know you're all waiting to read, so I won't keep you. Enjoy!

Time passed slowly in Bane’s cell. Over time the door opened he looked up, hoping it was Ahsoka gain, but it was always a clone with his daily meal. They never took off his cuffs, which made it hard to eat. He figured they had to be close to Coruscant by now.

He was right. All three Jedi entered his cell to escort him to his new jailers. Ahsoka lead him out by the arm. He’d missed her. He considered holding her again and kissing her right in front of both masters, but he wasn’t quite ready to know what a lightsaber cut felt like. They boarded a shuttle, already packed with troopers, and flew down to the surface.

Bane sat slewing in his frustration while Skywalker and Kenobi talked. He almost missed Ahsoka whispering, “When you get the chance to run, knee me in the stomach. Make it look convincing.”

Bane grunted, letting her know he had heard. But now he was wondering what she had planned. The shuttle landed and more clones waited outside. Ahsoka lead him down the ramp after the Masters. Behind them, the shuttle took off. A clone commander saluted and began a quick report.

“Get ready,” She whispered right before a sniper opened fire at the dock. As clones and Jedi ducked for cover, Bane kneed Ahsoka and took off running.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ahsoka doubled over as Bane sprinted away.

“Ahsoka!” Anakin yelled, but the sniper’s shots kept him from running to her.

“I’m fine. I'm going after him.” Clones were starting to return fire now, but the sniper continued as two more joined in.

Bane had already gotten a huge headstart and it took a while to find him in the twisting maze of streets. She almost ran past him but he pulled her into an empty doorway and kissed her. She tensed before she realized who it was and leaned into him. “How de hell did chu pull dat off?” he asked when they parted.

“Bounty hunters will do anything for money. And I didn’t need them to kill anyone.”

“Beauty and brains.”

She elbowed him. “You knew that already,” she joked as she undid his cuffs.

He kissed her again tenderly. “Doesn’t mean I can’t say it.”

A beep from her communicator interrupted them. “Shit,” she muttered. “Yeah?”

“Have you found Bane yet?” Anakin asked.

“No master. I think he got away.”

“We’ll find him Snips, don’t worry.”

“I’ll keep looking.”

“Check in in a couple hours, got it?”

“Got it master.” She turned back to Bane. “I’ve got a couple hours to kill,” she said, grinning.

His hand wrapped around her waist. “I tink I know a place.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They headed straight for the Undercity. There were already earrings up with Baen’s face splashed across them, but if anyone recognized him, they were staying silent. Bane ignored them too, But Ahsoka was on edge, trying to keep everything in view. “Could you knock it off?” he muttered. “Ya look suspicious.”

“I look suspicious?” she shot back. “Anyone here could-“

“No one’s gonna do shit. Not if you look natural.”

Ahsoka tried, keeping her eyes forward like Bane was. She tensed, feeling the attack right as Bane shoved her out of the way as a deathly skinny bothan charged them from a side alley, wielding a jagged shank. Bane disarmed him without a problem and kicked him to the ground. Bane then turned, tossing the shank from hand to hand before snapping in two before returning to Ahsoka.

“Is he ok?”

Bane shrugged. “Spice junkie probably.”

Ahsoka noticed more people around that looked like the bothan. “There are a lot.”

“That’s why you don’t look around.” They continued for a while until they came to a rundown, broken apartment building. Bane opened the door for her, “After chu.”

She entered into the smokey, grimy dark hall, Bane right behind her. “So this one of your safe houses?”  
“Yeah. Haven’t been here in a while though.” He jiggled the handle of the first door on the right until is popped open.

“You don’t lock it?” She asked, following him in.

“I do, but lost de key a while back. Not de first time.” It was a small, two-room flat. There was a tiny kitchen, a sofa, some lockers and a computer terminal in the main room and a bedroom through the only other door in the room. “Not much, but it works,” Bane said as he relocked the door.

As soon as the lock clicked Bane was on her, hands reaching under her shirt. She kissed him with the same passion, reaching for his shirt too. Both articles of clothing were ripped away from their owners. She was acutely aware of how much taller he was as she craned her neck up. His hands gripped her ass and lifted her up. She held him tight and he carried her to the bedroom and laid her down.

Now Bane knelt above her, eyeing her body hungrily. Ahsoka lay there, butterflies in her gut, waiting for him to make a move. He slowly pulled her pants from her legs, watching her with his deep scarlet eyes. Her pants were discarded and he began kissing up the inner part of her leg. Ahsoka closed her eyes and laid back, shivering under his touch. The heat in her core pulsed.

She was waiting for his fingers to start playing with her but was caught off guard as he lifted her hips up and his tongue went into her. Her eyes flew open as he grazed a tender spot. A moan slipped out and she felt him grin. He touched the spot again, but she fought to remain silent this time. He stopped and looked up at her. “No one’ll hear ya this time, Except me~”

“I-“

“Scream for me,” he whispered and went back in, harder than before.

She tried to stay quiet, biting down on her tongue. Bane slid deeper and everything in Ahsoka was ready to release just as he pulled out again. “What?” She was angry with how pleading her voice sounded, but she needed him to finish what he had started.

He leaned up, unbuckling his pants and slipping them off. “Did chu need someting?” he purred as he lay on top of her, one hand running along her hips.

“You’re an asshole.”

“True.”

“So?”

Bane kept moving his hand absentmindedly. “So?”

“Are you going to make me beg?” The tension inside her was still building.

“Dat’d be a nice sound,” He purred in her ear.

“Fine. Please.”

“That seemed a little rude.”

“Bane please!” She could feel his dick and knew he wanted this just as much as she did.

“Not sure I believe ya yet.”

‘Oh fuck this,’ she thought, starting to push him off her slightly. He went to grab her hands to pin her again, but she flipped him onto his back and straddled him. His eyes flashed and Ahsoka smirked.

“Whatcha gonna do up here cowgirl?”

“Making myself feel better,” she said as she sat on his dick. He moaned as she stretched around him. “This hurts more than I thought,” she hissed.

His hand slipped between them and began tracing around her clit. “Let me help wit dat.” He kissed her and lifted her hips slowly, letting them both enjoy the friction. “Just relax,” He breathed as his hand continued to play with her.

Ahsoka could feel her folds relaxing around him, still tight but more of a comfortable stretch than an obvious discomfort. Then he started thrusting at a steady pace. With each thrust he went deeper, reaching spots Ahsoka hadn’t even realized she could feel. Her hips began to move with his, bumping against him and picking up the pace. Bane moaned under her, eyes closed and face starting to shimmer with perspiration. Their speed continued to ramp up until everything in Ahsoka clenched and a moan from her deepest core poured out of her. Bane wasn’t far behind, filling her and adding to the experience.

They both slumped, panting and grinning. “Wow…” Ahsoka breathed.

“You’re welcome,” Bane said as his fingers began to massage her lower back.

She smiled and curled up into his arms, enjoying, even if it was only for that moment, this second of happiness.

And it was only a second. Her comlink began beeping on the floor. Bane groaned as she stood up and looked for it.

“Yeah?” Ahsoka asked once she found it and thanked the Force that this call wasn’t a hologram.

“Have you found anything yet?”

“No Master. Nothing. He got away.”

“Damnit. Alright, head back to the temple. We’ll find him.”

“Alright, Sky Guy. On my way.”

The comlink blinked off and Ahsoka bent to pick up her pants. Bane’s arms snaked out and wrapped around her waist. “Where’re you going?”

“I have to go. If Anakin comes looking for me, you’re not escaping a second time.”

“I don’t care ‘bout dat.”

She turned and kissed him. “I do.” She finished gathering her clothes, Bane watching her the whole time. “So what now?”

He shrugged. “I’m going to get off planet, try and stay low for a while.”

“Let me know when you’re back on Coruscant.”

“I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And there we go! Just a bit of a preview, I'm thinking for the next story Bane gets hired by the Chancellor and has to work with the Jedi, who then decide to send Ahsoka and Rex to help Bane. I feel like it has some potential. Let me know what you all think!


End file.
